


By Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Character Study, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Short One Shot, Slight OOC, Unrequited Love, but Mercedes changes that, everyone in this game is gay tbh, jst saying, or is it a one shot ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madeleine has been fawning over the Arisen for quite some time now, but the Arisen seemed to be ignoring her as of late. This all changes one fateful day when a certain Ser Mercedes enters Madeleine's shop.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> this game deserves so much love like dd is a masterwork. i'm not expecting anyone to read this because dd is super obscure and i'm not super good at writing or anything. i pretty much just wrote all of this on the spot and i kind of like how this turned out. 
> 
> no beta we die like men.

Madeleine's shop wasn't the most popular shop in town, not by any means. All she had was a humble little one room shop with a small display table on one end, and her living quarters on the other. Her prices weren't cheap, but they weren't outlandish, and she attracted a fair amount of customers. 

Her favorite customer was, of course, the Arisen, a beautiful young women around Madeleine's age. The Arisen and her three pawns had helped her get back on her feet _and_ had given her a bit of a kick-start. And Madeleine wouldn't forget such kindness till the day she died. Het childhood as an orphan, living a poor life with the Faith had taught her that such kindness in a person was rather hard to come by. That kindness that helped her fulfill her dream of opening a shop, a kindness she could never think of repaying, because she just couldn't think of something that she could give the Arisen that would be enough to display the mounds of gratitude she held inside her heart. 

However, the Arisen also did things that hurt Madeleine's feelings, things that made her feel depressed and sad and alone in her quiet shop. Madeleine truly felt that she loved the Arisen. Truly, she did, but it was very, _very_ clear that the Arisen did not seem to worry her pretty head about Madeleine, not one bit. The Arisen always had another woman who traveled with her. A pawn, and not just any pawn, but a pawn that the Arisen seemed quite fond of. She would switch out pawns quite a lot, but there was one that never, ever left her side. The last time Madeleine saw the Arisen, she had been walking through the fountain square, and Madeleine felt the jealousy rise in her chest at the sight of the Arisen and pawn smiling at each other and laughing, sunlight beaming down in their faces as to accentuate their happiness together. 

None of this was enough to make Madeleine resent the Arisen, for she owed the Arisen her life and love. 

That, however, did not stop her from resenting the pawn.

In fact, just the other day when Madeleine was wallowing in self pity at the alehouse, the pawn had passed by her, going to fetch some wine for her master. Madeleine had glared daggers at the myrmidon, who in turn gave a shy smile and a wave before leaving Madeleine in peace. 

Today was a new day to Madeleine. She forced a smile on her face as she prepared her store for an early open, which was something she had been doing a lot as of recent. She felt she needed the extra hours to make extra money. The only thing wrong was her love life and the fact that she had no idea what to even do with the extra money she was making, which to her was a strange but satisfying thought. 

Madeleine was rattled from her wonderings as she heard someone enter the shop. It was a woman, and a very attractive woman at that. She had skin that was on the darker side, short black hair, and she was wearing an armor set. _.. A very attractive armor set..._ Madeleine thought, not even attempting to hide the blush that was gracing her face. 

"Excuse me," the woman said, putting a slight smirk on her face. Madeleine looked up at the woman just im time to see her look Madeleine up and down. "I'm looking to sell an old sword of mine... What's your name? I am Ser Mercedes Marten of the Enlistment Corp."

The woman - Ser Mercedes - had the sexiest sounding accent Madeleine had ever heard in her life, and she could feel her cheeks start to burn as her blush got darker and her face grew hot. "I-My name is Madeleine." she stuttered in response, suddenly growing a bit more shy that her normally shameless self. "What type of sword are you selling? May I see it, please?"

"Why of course." Mercedes said back in a calm and collected voice, putting another smirk on her face. Mercedes handed over her sword, keeping her hand lingering for a second on Madeleine's own. "It's just a simple cutlass, in fact, I forged this myself."

Madeleine gave her a surprised look and then looked down to study the sword. Mercedes had done a fine job on it, for it was quite a beautiful sword. "You- ... You did a great job on this! It's beautiful.. This sword is probably more fine than most of the swords I sell here.... Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

Mercedes looked deep into her eyes for a moment before looking away, and Madeleine blushed even harder, if that were even possible. Suddenly, Madeleine was not feeling so lonely anymore. Hell, the Arisen hadn't even crossed her mind after this crazy-attractive Ser Mercedes lady entered her shop. 

"I don't want to keep it, I can forge much better than that. I just thought having some extra coin might do me good...." Mercedes stared off into space for a couple seconds before continuing. "At least, my father and my friend Julien said that I could forge better than this..." she waved her hand in the direction of the cutlass. "My brother can forge much finer and much more deadly blades than I..." she muttered, looking a tad bit put off at the thought of her father and brother, her face not as cheery as it used to be. 

Madeleine didn't even think twice before comforting her. "I think it's a beautiful and powerful blade." she stated in a firm voice. "And comparing yourself to your brother will do you no good. Just continue to progress at your own pace, walk your own path...." Now it was Madeleine's turn to stare into space for a fat second before perking back up. She had been through a lot in life, and what she had just passed on was something she had learned the hard way. Everything she had she had acquired by her own hands. She had been foolish for making herself believe it was the Arisen who brought her here.

Mercedes looked up at her and smiled. "You know, I think I like you. Like, a lot. How about I give you that blade for free and we talk about life over a pint of ale?"

Madeleine blushed and nodded, completely forgetting about how upset she had been about how the Arisen had been ignoring her. "Yes, I think I'd quite like that."

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone out there actually read this crap i love you and congratulations are due.


End file.
